mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporerassic Park (series)
The Sporerassic Park series is a series of adventures that are somewhat based off of the Jurassic Park series. Each adventure takes place in a park that you had to travel through to collect eggs, destroying factories or sensors. This is first part of the series, when Kwargel Lewis is low on employees for his parks. Starting in the 6th adventure of the series and onwards, the series takes a new turn and becomes more like Jurassic Park: having to do dangerous missions with dangerous dinos, characters are killed by dinosaurs and dinosaurs breaking out of their fences. Also, some installments will introduce new characters and some of them are new employees of the parks. Some of these characters are also even killed by the animals. Most of the creatures used in this series are ones based off real-world prehistoric animals, such as dinosaurs. The sequel to this series was Federation Chronicles series. However, since the Sporerassic Park series is still ongoing, this is no longer true. So the Federation Sensors and Factories that appear in 3 of the 5 first installments are now regarded as references instead of foreshadowing a sequel. This series was created in honor and memory of Jurassic Park series' creator, Michael Crichton. Characters in who debut in the series 'Current Characters' These are all the current characters in the series 'Reoccuring Characters' These characters appear in a lot of installments of the series, they usually have a role in the adventure, big or small. These characters can be considered as the protagonists of the series and they are also the main employees of the parks. Kwargel Lewis Dantenca Sadorah Dr. Herbonia- Appears in Sporerassic Park and appears in subsequent installments. Herbon- First appears in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park and appears in subsequent installments. He replaces Mulija after his death in the 7th adventure. He is also Herbonia's younger twin brother. Like his sister, he is now in the main cast of the series. 'One Time Characters' These characters have only or will only appear physically in one installment. They are metioned sometimes. These characters are sometimes either allies or enemies. Mustongon- appears only in Sporerassic Park, is killed by a Dilophoshi's poisonous spit. He is metioned in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park a total of 3 times. Mulija- appears only in Sporerassic Park, is killed by Shiraptors. He is metioned in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park. Rammeno- Appears only in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park. He is killed by a Megabaryonyx. Hunter- Minions of Pondox, so far appear in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park Pondox- Leader of the Hunters, fought and killed in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park. Julija- She was the old veterinarian prior to when she quit sometime after the first park was abandoned. She makes a return in 'Former Characters' These characters are no longer used and are likely replaced by a new character. James (Replaced by Dantenca, no longer used) Garmas (Replaced by Sadorah, no longer used) Vehicles, Buildings and Equipment Sporerassic Park Fence Sporerassic Park Power Shed Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer Sporerassic Park Worker Jeep Sporerassic Park Worker Starship Sporerassic Park Boat Sporerassic Park Trailer Installments Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park 2 Sporerassic Park 3 Sporerassic Park Site B Sporerassic Park: Ice Age Sporerassic Park 4 Sporerassic Park The Lost World: Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park: Permian Sporerassic Park: Triassic Sporerassic Park: Jurassic Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous Unnamed Installement Maybe more SP adventures Things regarding the Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures This section is about anything regarding the dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures in the series. shows the behavior of my herbivore and omnivore species, as it looks at Aracario curiously.]] '''Herbivores and Omnivores Herbivores and Omnivores will not attack if they see you. Instead, they look at you rather curiously. However, not all omnivorious dinosaurs are like this, a example is Simmataw. ''' Carnivores' attacks Dededeman7.']]Carnivores will attack you if they see you and follow you until something else gets their attention, such as a herbivore/omnivore or vehicle. However, in the recent changes in the series, they will only chase you until they lose sight of your captain. ''' Recent changes' is actually fighting back against it's attacker.']] I used to have the herbivores and omnivores run away if they're attacked by a carnivore. While playing Sporerassic Park before the changes, I saw a Styracosaurus being attacked by a Hornaterrodon, a Fireraptor and a Ceratraptor. That is when I decided to change the herbivores and omnivores' behavior where they will attack their attacker or attackers. But they still retain their attitude towards captains, looking at them curiously. Also, creatures were invincible. They now have somewhere between 1,000 to 1,500 health and will reappear after 30 seconds. 'Size' Most of the dinosaurs' size have been changed, their size now depends on what the species is based off of as well as the family the species belongs to. 'Paddocks' Main Article: Sporerassic Park Fence Logo Gallery Sporerassic Park Logo.png|Sporerassic Park's Logo Sporerassic Park 2 Logo.png|Sporerassic Park 2's Logo Sporerassic Park 3 Logo.png|Sporerassic Park 3's Logo Sporerassic_Park_Site_B_Logo.png|Sporerassic Park Site B's Logo Sporerassic Park Ice Age Logo.png|Sporerassic Park: Ice Age's Logo Sporerassic Park 4 Logo.png|Sporerassic Park 4's Logo Sporerassic Park Logo (7th SP Adventure).png|Sporerassic Park's Logo The Lost World- Sporerassic Park Logo.png|The Lost World: Sporerassic Park's Logo Sporerassic Park Series Logos.png|All of the current adventures' logos Trivia *The music track from in-game Spore Galactic Adventures that plays most of the time is called Epic Adventure. This music can be considered the main theme of the series. It also plays in some of the installments will either a Shiraptor or Megaspinosaurid encounter but sped up. Category:Adventure Series